During the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, the device is tested by attaching the device to a printed circuit board and electronically testing its functionality. Such testing may be done in a heated environment to accelerate the testing and identify devices which otherwise might fail shortly after being placed in service.
To facilitate this testing, it is necessary to provide a socket permanently attached to the test circuit board which will allow the device to be temporarily connected to the circuit board. Such a socket should allow rapid connection and removal of the device and should not mar the device in any way. In addition, the socket must provide positive contact to all of the electrical connections of the device, and be susceptible to manipulation by automatic production machinery.
Socket of the type described have in the past primarily included abase attached to the test circuit board by means of spring-loaded contacts and a hinged lid which pressed the device down against the contacts. Such sockets have not proven to be easily compatible with modern process equipment, particularly production line robotic equipment.